1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a target of an image pickup tube or the like used in a color camera of single tube type or double tube type, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing the target wherein groups of signal electrodes are connected to bus bars for drawing out the signal electrodes to the outside of the tube on the face plate thereof, connection of at least one of the signal electrodes being made through an insulating layer by a double layered interconnection structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Targets having striped transparent electrodes for use in image pickup tubes have been disclosed, for example, by S. Gray and P. K. Weimer in the RCA Review, Sept., 1959, pp. 413 to 425; by P. K. Weimer, S. Gray, et al in the IRE Transactions on Electron Devices, July, 1960, pp. 147 to 153; and by Harold Borkan in the RCA Review, Mar., 1960, pp. 3 to 16. The inventors also have made a description of such a target in a report tytled "A Novel Tri-Color Pickup Tube for Use in a Single Tube Color TV Camera" in the 1974 Iedm Technical Digest, p. 74.
Conventional methods of manufacturing targets used in image pickup tubes have included some drawbacks. Such drawbacks will now be described in reference to the method of manufacturing a typical target used in a trielectrode color pickup tube.